The World with Purpose Chapter 1 Meeting
by Aerith Shy Girl
Summary: Would you like to know your true purpose in life, by many unimaginable events happening or even by meeting people who don't live in the human world? Sasuke, Axel, and all other characters from Naruto or Kingdom Hearts belong to their respective owners.


A story completely made up by me.

The story of a group of teenagers that want to know their true purpose in life.

The World with Purpose

Chapter 1 "Meeting"

It was Monday morning, the sun was shining it beauty over Twilight Town. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming and the drops of water would sparkle due to the shiny sun. Roxas was getting up. It was 7:00am and he was late for his first day on school in 12th grade. He started to get ready. He washed he's teeth and face, got dressed and went to get breakfast. His mom had made his favorite: Waffles! He ate up as much as he could, grabbed his backpack, kissed his mom goodbye and left to catch the bus. In the bus stop were Sora, Riku, Karin, Roxy, Aqua and Marina. He greeted them and waited for the bus, which arrived 3 minutes later. When boarding, the bus was pretty full.

There were 2 chairs unoccupied and one chair that had two students on. Roxy, Marina and Aqua took a chair and so did Sort, Riku and Karin. Roxas approached the seat where a blonde-short haired girl and a black haired boy with a band sat. Roxas asked them if the seat was taken, the boy didn't even bother to talk but the blond, was the one that answered.

"No, you can sit" said the girl.

On the way, Roxas thought of talking to them But as soon as he was gonna say anything…he heard:

" My name is Nami. Who are you?"

"I'm Roxas" he said.

For his surprise, the other introduce himself too.

"I'm Sasuke…Uchiha" the boy said. "Nice to meet ya" said Roxas, a little nervous.

Roxas was a little afraid cause of Sasuke's attitude, but felt calm with Nami by his side.

Finally, the bus had stopped in their school. While desambarking, they noticed a bunch of students looking at the lists of groups. Roxas, Sora and Karin ran to see where they saw the names: Riku, Sora, Karin, Nami, Roxas, Marina, Sasuke, Roxy and Aqua. They also saw other names but didn't even bother to wonder who they were. In a group, they started to go to their classroom, arriving; the classroom had like 15 students. "We're gonna be together" said Karin. Walking to get their seats, they noticed strange guys and girls. Aqua and Marina felt a little nervous, and Roxy started to feel…watched, that's when she noticed a spiky-red haired guy was looking at her. They seated in a line and waited a few minutes till the bell rang.

"Good Morning" said a voice. An old man with long-blondy hair, dressed in black and red, walked up to the middle of the room.

"Welcome. My name is Ansem, and I'll be your home-teacher."

Everyone in the classroom looked shocked. Roxas and Sora had weird and funny faces. They never thought that an old man could ever be a teacher. So, Ansem started with the rules and to meet with all the students. The spiky-red haired guy wouldn't take his eyes off Roxy. Riku started to lose his cool a little and would look at Marina. Aqua would talked to Nami and Sasuke would watched her.

The bell rang and was time to change class. The whole group went to their next class: gymnastic. The group would separate: girls to cheerleaders and boys to basketball. The boys would warm up and talk to each other Roxas was stretching with Sora and Riku and heard:

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Roxas was surprised. The crazy-red haired guy talked to him. Another guy with pink hair approached Axel.

"He's Marluxia, but you can call him Marly or Pinky." said Axel.

"I'm Xemnas" another said.

"I'm Saix" said another.

By the minute, Roxas started to meet every guy in the class. They started to play basketball and would play as a team. They trusted each other.

The bell rang…it was time for lunch. Roxy, Marina, Aqua, Roxas, Nami, Sora, Riku, Karin and Sasuke sat on a table. Axel appeared in last minute and sat beside Roxy. Aqua and Marina sat together and after a while Sasuke sat beside Aqua and Riku beside Marina. While eating, Axel wouldn't stop talking, and presented another friend.

"His name is Demy" said Axel.

To Marina and Aqua he looked like a good guy but a little dumb. To Roxy…it really looked like an idiot and a barnacle. The bell rang after, and it was time for class…again. Time for MATH!!

After the teacher explained a little the first exercise, he wrote 3 more as a practice. Marina, Roxy and Aqua understood the exercises while Axel and Demy looked confused. Axel and Demy had no choice but to look for help…so they went to Roxy's desk to ask for help. Axel would ask Roxy while Demy would ask Aqua and Marina. Riku and Sasuke would look at Demy with jealousy. So Riku and Sasuke teamed up to get Demy kicked and so they would get their attention. But they didn't get Demy kicked at all…instead they were infatuated by their beauty, that they forgot their plan and just asked for their help. Roxy explained and explained but Axel instead of listening to her, he would admire her cuteness. "Would you quit looking at me?" said Roxy a little uncomfortable.

"I just can't. You're so..cute..and..beautiful." said Axel with sparkling eyes.

After that, the bell rang again and it was time for science. While entering the classroom, Demy and Axel's curiosity would grow and grow. Seeing so many types of glasses with symbols and other things, they would wonder what things they would do. Five minutes passed and a young guy with white hair and dressed up like a real scientist came to the classroom.

"I am Xehan, your science teacher." he said.

After explaining what he was gonna teach in the semester, they had to copy a summary from the board. Marina, Roxy and Aqua finished writing it and Axel would think of a way to get close to Roxy and so did Riku and Sasuke. So the three of them stood up to ask for their notebooks. That's how they could get as close as they could.

The bell rang and it was a free hour. So they all went down. They all reunited on the school store to eat some snacks. Roxy, Aqua and Marina just left with Nami and Karin to have a girl talk. While the boys wouldn't understand them. Axel wasn't gonna stay and let Roxy leave. He just went to spy her and so did the other boys. They saw them talking in a little far away park from school. And would stare at them. And so did the first day of school passed and they liked it, a lot.


End file.
